


Electric, Soothing, Intoxicating, Desperate, Loving

by LinusPearl



Series: Treading Red Waters [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of alcohol drinking, MikoRin Week 2015, Mild Angst, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he hadn’t done that, everything sways after that. He lightly collides with Seijuro who presses his chest to his back. He wraps one arm around Rin’s shoulders, the other around his waist. Rin knows something bothers him since Seijuro pulled him toward the dance floor but he can’t place what. His eyes snap open with the realization - when did he close them by the way - and he lightly taps Seijuro’s forearm to gain his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric, Soothing, Intoxicating, Desperate, Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZephyrCamida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/gifts).



> Second work for day four of MikoRin Week on tumblr, this time with the prompt seasons :3 Had lot of fun writing that one ^^ Enjoy! :3 Special mention to [Honey Bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida) who gave me the idea <3

It’s summer.  _It’s freaking summer, it shouldn’t be freaking raining like this!_  That’s what Rin is thinking while he’s trying and utterly failing to dodge the downpour. Like the sun was there minutes ago and now he’s soaked. He’s looking for a place to take shelter and usually there’s a bar or something with a protected terrace. Why does he have to be in a residential area, seriously, he wonders. Ah yes, he asked that tall sexy guy for a shortcut. Totally his type. Broody, clear blue eyes.

“Woah!”

Rin wonders what is happening until his ass connects with the macadam. As if he wasn’t enough drenched.

“Fuck...” he groans, rubbing the small of his back.

“Oh damn, sorry, didn’t see you.”

Rin looks up to the voice, and his eyes fall on that amber gaze. Rain stops hitting him as the man leans down, holding out his free to help him up, an umbrella in the other. Rin slips his hand in the stranger’s who pulls him up and hisses, shakes his hand free from Rin’s.

“I’m sorry.” Rin apologizes, taking the man’s hand again, only to hiss as well.

He looks at his hand, the slight pain from the jolt still coursing in his palm.

“Did you get a shock too?”

Rin glances then nods at the man who takes a step further, holding the umbrella above them. He’s taller than Rin, a bit broader too. Rin’s eyes stay stuck on the muscles of his shoulder, visible through the white soaked shirt he’s wearing. It’s a bit awkward, as they both stand in silence, wondering what the hell happened after Rin collided with him. So Rin studies him from under his eyelashes, still rubbing the small of his back. Aside from his stunning eyes, this man has red hair just like him and is quite nicely built if he judges from the hints the shirt clinging to his body is giving him. And from what he can see, Rin is being observed intently too.

“Erm... I’m Seijuro.” the man finally says, extending his hand cautiously. “Sorry for your... back.”

Rin eyes the hand then smiles. “It’s fine, I wasn’t really seeing where I was going, so really.”

Rin takes Seijuro’s hand to shake it when everything is blinded by white around them and thunder booms. They stare at each other, laugh a bit nervously.

“Tell me, do you... Know the area, by any chance?” Rin asks, hopeful.

“A bit, yeah, why?”

“I’m lost. Trying to find a friend’s house.” Rin sighs, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sure, I’m gonna show you around.” Seijuro’s smile is wide and almost sunny.

All the way to Makoto’s new house, their hands brush close and every single time, there’s either a lightning ripping the sky or thunder cracking near.  _Well, that’s another take on summer love_ , Rin thinks as Makoto greet them both, much to their surprise as they were apparently both headed here. No lovely sunset on the beach, but as Rin catches another intense gaze while they towel dry their hair, there is definitely something.

* * *

 

Rin hisses, screws shut one eye. Seijuro’s hands are gentle but it doesn’t spare him the pain.

“Ouch!” Rin yelps, face contorted.

“Ow, sorry.”

Seijuro stops massaging his ankle, pats his knee then gets up and leaves the room with a  _Be right back_  thrown over his shoulder. Rin sighs, drops his head on the arm of the couch. Difficult to believe three months already passed. His eyes follow the lazy fall of a leaf, all brown and probably crunchy, and he has to crane his neck over the armrest to see it land on the edge of the window.

Warmth surrounds his left ankle and Rin tenses first under the touch. He didn’t hear Seijuro coming back. Then he relaxes under Seijuro’s almost burning fingers, hums low. His ankle feels less painful. Rin lifts his head up to glance at his friend.

“What the heck?!”

“What? But it helps, right?” Seijuro smirks.

“You’re going to get burned, idiot!” Rin hisses, yanks his ankle free from Seijuro’s hands. “Go get the damn ice...”

“Ok, ok!” Seijuro laughs, hands up in surrender.

Rin eyes the basin still steaming with hot water and shakes his head. Next time they go for a walk in the park, Rin will make sure it’s not autumn because freaking leaves can be so slippery who knew that. And next time, Seijuro will be the one to carry him in a piggy back ride.

* * *

 

Music booms loud everywhere, rattles his bones. Rin feels slightly sweaty. Hard to imagine that outside snow is probably falling again. Shivers break loose on his skin when a he feels a large strong hand closing around his wrist and dragging him away from the booth and his glass of vodka orange.

“Come on, dance with me Matsuoka.”

Seijuro’s voice drags and Rin doesn’t know why it makes him giggle, but it does. “Y’break my ankle again and Imma kill you, ok?” Rin slurs in answer.

“T’was just sprain!” Seijuro shoots one hand up in protest, nearly smacking another dancer in the process.

“Whatever...” Rin rolls his eyes.

He wishes he hadn’t done that, everything sways after that. He lightly collides with Seijuro who presses his chest to his back. He wraps one arm around Rin’s shoulders, the other around his waist. Rin knows something bothers him since Seijuro pulled him toward the dance floor but he can’t place what. His eyes snap open with the realization - when did he close them by the way - and he lightly taps Seijuro’s forearm to gain his attention.

“Why d’you call me Matsuoka?”

“Uh?” From the corner of his eye, Rin can see Seijuro’s face scrunching in the blue neon light of the nightclub. “Oh. Oh!”

Rin can’t help but laugh, slumping more against Seijuro while he’s profusely apologizing as if he offended Rin in the most awful way possible.

“Riiin!”

Rin searches the voice calling him and catches a small silvery head waving at him in the sea of dancers. He briefly wonders how Makoto’s date can manage to not be washed away, he’s so tiny. Rin waves back and Ai eventually gets to them. Even with a low light and the alcohol in his system, Rin is able to tell that Ai is quite drunk.

“You thirsty?” Ai has to shout to be heard over the music.

“Yeah!” Seijuro shouts back in Rin’s place.

Rin closes his eyes. He’s aware of that smile on his face though he doesn’t know why. When he opens them again, it feels like hours have passed and yet Ai is still there, swaying on his heels. Seijuro’s chest vibrates against his shoulder blades, then Ai disappears in direction of the bar. Rin blinks and Ai is back, shoving a cocktail in his hand. Rin also notices that Seijuro has now only one arm wrapped around Rin, the one on his waist.

The cocktail smells very fruity and yet when he sips it, it’s burning his throat. Rin likes that, this scorching brief sensation that leaves tingling warmth in his stomach and sweet taste on his lips. For a while, it’s just music and languid swaying until his brain decides it’s time to click back in. Apparently he’s in the middle of a conversation with Seijuro and he doesn’t even remember how it ended up being about this.

“But I’m a nice dog.” Seijuro protests, words slurred as he presses his nose under Rin’s ear.

Rin’s eyes stay stuck on the ceiling. “What dog are you?”

“A Labrador!” comes the instant and overjoyed answer.

For some reasons, it makes Rin laugh, a laugh that worsen when his drink threatens to spill.

“Ok, so I can ask you orders or s’m’thin’” Rin wonders.

Seijuro nods against his cheek and they sway slowly, Rin going pensive for a short while. He chugs down a good third of what his glass still contains then suddenly straightens.

“Mh! I know: Seijuro, shake!”

Seijuro grips Rin’s hips, presses their bodies even more flushed if that is still possible, grinds his groin into Rin’s jeans clad ass. Rin giggles, head dropping back against Seijuro’s shoulder. And Seijuro nuzzles his neck while the music blares even louder around them.

“Bad boy...” Rin breathes out. “You’re a bad doggie.”

For a brief instant, Rin wonders if he should repeat but Seijuro’s chuckle drops in his ear. His brain is trying to come up with another order to give but it seems like everything he can focus on is the way Seijuro snakes his right hand up Rin’s chest, leaving a trail of goose bumps along the way.

“Seijuro, lick.”

Rin would’ve been tempted to think  _shit, wrong word_  but Seijuro laps at the skin of his throat from the crook of his shoulder to right under his ear and Rin can’t help but shudder and lean back against the warm, broad chest rumbling with a low hum. The word Rin wanted to go for actually has an i and a k, but not in that order.

Turning his head, Rin can see Seijuro’s face, eyelids heavy, pupils blown wide and Rin sucks in a sharp breath as his eyes fall on that bottom lip caught between teeth.  _Ah yes_ , Rin thinks, left hand coming up to cling to the back of Seijuro’s neck. They’re so close they are probably breathing from each other.

“Seijuro, kiss.”

Rin barely catches the hint of a smirk then Seijuro closes the distance. Seijuro sliding his tongue into his mouth sends the same delicious burst through his chest as if he drank his cocktail, except the warm tingling settles way lower in his belly. Seijuro splays his fingers on his throat and Rin wishes to be elsewhere, with just Seijuro flushed against him. Seijuro tastes of whiskey and something a bit sweet and it’s not unpleasant.

They break for air and Rin dives his tongue back into Seijuro’s mouth eagerly. It’s hot and Rin feels too warm and he can’t help but frown because he actually doesn’t remember when Seijuro flipped him around to be face to face. Not that he really minds the hands digging the back pockets of his jeans, fingers kneading his cheeks through the fabric. Rin feels a bit wobbly on his feet and when he takes a step back to not lose balance, the floor... creaks?

Rin pulls back, out of breath, and looks down to discover he’s ankle deep in snow. His alcohol soaked brain wonders when the hell they left the nightclub. But Seijuro is too close, invading his senses and Rin actually doesn’t care where they are, as long Seijuro keeps kissing him.

* * *

 

“Did you see them?”

Rin swallows, but his throat feels like paper. He keeps his eyes glued to that one point of the table.

“Did you see them?”

“No, I just heard them, over the phone.” Rin answers.

Rin notices from his peripheral vision that the officer takes notes.

“What did you hear?” The policeman’s voice seems cold.

Rin closes his eyes, wishes with every fiber of him to be able to remember. But there are only flashes of Seijuro lying on the ground, blood and his stomach folds on itself for a fraction of a second. Rin snaps his eyes open, breath harsh, unwilling to see those images again.

“Where were you going?” the officer asks, chin in hand and pen hovering above his notepad.

Rin frowns. He doesn’t remember answering the other question.

“The - the park... Sightseeing, for Hanami.” he splutters with a shaky voice.

Rin leans his elbows on the cold surface of the table, presses the heel of his palms onto his eyelids. Inhales a shuddering breath.

The light clatter of the pen hitting the ground shakes Rin who shots his head up.

“We’re done here, you’re clear.”

Rin blinks at the officer. “I’m... free?” he asks, and his voice sounds distorted, hoarse.

“Yes. The patrol who took you here will give you a ride to the hospital...”

The rest of the sentence is blurred, Rin too preoccupied thinking about Seijuro. His brain snaps back to reality again when a pair of arms close around him, a mop of red hair tugged under his chin. Momo softly pulls back, wipes his puffy red eyes and straightens up. Rin’s heart swells. He’s a good kid, Rin likes him despite his antics. So Rin ruffles Momo’s hair, tenderly, just like he would with Gou. Momo sniffles then with a slight head movement indicates a door to Rin.

As soon as he pushes the door open, everything floods back: Seijuro’s laugh in the speaker, their project for the following date, how Seijuro teased him for wanting to see that sappy movie, then the screams and Seijuro not talking to him. The bouquet scattered on the ground, Seijuro’s missing bicycle, the blade still stuck in his lover’s throat.

Rin hides his face and tears in Seijuro’s shoulder, grips Seijuro’s cold fingers tightly. Rin wants to hold him against his heart but with all those tubes everywhere. This is so stupid, spring is supposed to be the season of rebirth. So Rin prays, body shaking with contained sobs.  _Give me more time_.

* * *

 

“Still admiring it?”

Rin rolls in the sheets, grin wide on his face. He flexes his knuckles, the weight of the silver ring on his finger still foreign. His gaze shifts from his hand to the very naked Seijuro when the mattress dips under his knees. Rin cups his face, pulls him for a slow kiss.

“Got a problem with that?” asks Rin, gently sucks on Seijuro’s bottom lip.

Seijuro rolls them on the bed, Rin towering him now.

“Nope.” he shrugs, hands sliding on Rin’s back. “Just... Admire me instead.”

Rin whispers  _okay_  against his husband’s lips before attacking his throat with hungry kisses. His lips brush the still swollen and red scar that follows Seijuro’s left collar bone. He pushes every dark thought in the back of his mind, willing to enjoy his time with the man he loves.

Rin hums with satisfaction when he feels Seijuro’s breath hitching up ever so slightly. His mouth is wandering near an almost perked nipple when a very loud and very distinct bang resounds in the room. Seijuro grunts his disappointment, grip loosening around Rin’s nape, while the slow background buzz become a slower and repeated squeaking sound.

“Not again...” Rin groans, slumping against Seijuro.

“That’s the fifth time!”

Both shoot a dark glare to the fan in the corner of their bedroom.

“Guess we have to buy a new one.” Seijuro sighs, rubbing the heel of his palm on his temple.

“Thought I had to admire you...”

Rin grins, drags slowly his hips against Seijuro’s.

“Ok. But quick. And then, new fan.” Seijuro concedes in between kisses.

Rin’s grin widens as they roll again and finds himself trapped under Seijuro’s body. As swift fingers untangles him from the sheets and a warm body slides against his, Rin wishes summer to never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked those various touches from Rin to Seijurou through one year ^^ Thank you for reading, all comments are appreciated <3


End file.
